


Maybe hit on me instead of the floor

by inthedrift



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck Lives AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Raleigh Becket may just be a walking accident waiting to happen but Chuck wouldn't want him any other way





	Maybe hit on me instead of the floor

**Author's Note:**

> So as always I'm neither American nor Australian I'm assuming here that because a lot of Australian slang is remarkably similar to Welsh slang that the ones I've used are actually used. However, if not *shrugs* oops.

Chuck had been shocked the first time that Raleigh had come into the mess hall with a black eye and he hadn't been responsible for it. He was curious when only a week later, as the bruise was just turning a concerning yellow colour, Raleigh walked in with a split lip and a slight limp. He was downright stumped when 2 weeks after that Raleigh was careful to sit down and winced, grasping pathetically at his ribs in an attempt to stop the pain. 

His unasked question was answered only 4 days later. He was walking towards Mako's quarters to ask her a question regarding the newest technical specs for the rebuilding programme Herc had put into place. He turned the corner in time to see arguably the greatest thing he had ever seen, Raleigh Becket walking towards Mako's door only to catch his boot on the top step and slam his head directly into the steel door and knocking himself out cold. 

Before Chuck even registered what had happened, he was moving and managed to catch the older man before he hit the deck. Raleigh was already coming to, as Chuck was pretty much holding him in his lap and instead of being confused, he just looked up at Chuck and laughed. 

"The look on your face, you'd think you'd seen a kaiju" came the man's voice followed by a wince as the laughter made his head throb in pain. 

"Nah mate, just watched you almost brain yourself on the corridor floor." Chuck was far too concerned about the more than probable concussion the American had to be too sarcastic. 

Raleigh giggled, actually fucking giggled and Chuck knew medical was in both their immediate futures, and instead of trying to sit up he began to burrow his head deeper into Chuck's lap, and Christ if he wasn't careful Chuck was going to sprout a boner and that would be pretty hard to hide with Raleigh's head that close to it. 

Which let's be honest would be a really awkward way for the blonde to find out that Chuck was attracted to him. So Chuck decided that was his cue to try and lift Raleigh into a standing position, allowing him to half walk-half carry the slightly shorter man to medical. 

And that was how Chuck found himself spending the next 48 hours on Raleigh-watch to make sure that he didn't die or anything due to the minor concussion that medical had diagnosed him with, as no one else had the time spare to watch him and Chuck did sort of feel someway responsible as he'd watched the whole thing go down. 

Turns out Raleigh had a really good taste in movies and what started as a pity exercise to try and alleviate some of Chuck's guilt turned into the two of them sat on Raleigh's shitty standard issue bunk having a full-on movie marathon. 

Chuck came to realise that he really liked the older pilot over the course of the two days, far beyond just being attracted to the man. Raleigh seemed to be flirting with Chuck, but he wasn't sure if he was reading too much into it, as Raleigh was just a generally friendly bloke and maybe Chuck's attraction was colouring the whole scenario wrong. 

So as the final movie was drawing to a close, Chuck realised that he'd been sat with Raleigh almost constantly for 49 and a half hours now and he didn't really have an excuse to hang around after the credits rolled. But he really wanted one because this was the most fun, he'd had in longer than he can remember and he didn't want it to end. 

As the credits rolled, Chuck steeled himself and began to move off of the bed where he'd been pressed against Raleigh's side for so long. Raleigh grabbed hold of his wrist and making sure his movements were extremely well choreographed, so Chuck could pull away and leave if he wanted to, Raleigh leaned up and kissed the younger man. 

After what seemed like both seconds and an eternity Raleigh pulled back and the matching grins on both of their faces along with surround sound of them both breathing deeply, told Raleigh just how much the Australian enjoyed that kiss. 

~~~~~ 

Chuck learned pretty quickly that not only was his boyfriend a huge dork but possibly the most accident-prone human being that has ever walked the planet. It wasn't even because of the slight brain damage that the older man had from piloting solo twice, nope he was just clumsy. 

Mako told him all of the memories she'd seen in the drift had echoed the same point, and Chuck was amazed that the same Raleigh Becket who moved like a trained dancer during fights and was fluid and graceful in a Jaeger, tripped over his own feet trying to walk from their bed to the toilet. It was frankly astounding that Raleigh had survived 5 years on the wall without falling to his death, but Chuck didn't want to dwell on that thought too much. 

Most people would be concerned, when their significant other crawled into bed with new bruises littering their skin, but Chuck had come to expect it and if Raleigh made it to the end of a week without a new injury it was a miracle. 

Chuck also learned not to hand Raleigh anything if it was expensive or important as he had a nasty habitat of dropping stuff if he was slightly distracted or was trying to do anything else at all at the same time including walking. He'd even once dropped Max and that had been the cause of a rather large fight between the two men. 

So, he was in no way surprised, when he walked into their shared quarters, to find Raleigh stood in the middle of the tiny kitchenette. He was barefoot - as always because for someone so clumsy he had zero sense of self-preservation - and surrounded by shards of glass in every direction and looked to be debating if he could jump the distance from the glass pile onto the counter. 

"Ray, don't even try it, you'll just end up with a broken nose, half your teeth missing, and glass embedded in most of your body." Raleigh, to his credit, didn't flinch at Chuck's sudden appearance, however, he did flick Chuck the bird and looked like he was tempted to try jumping the gap just to prove a point, before deciding against it. 

"Babe, just throw me my boots yeah?" Raleigh said, the tone in his voice told Chuck that he'd been stood there for a rather long time, and Chuck just grinned at his boyfriend and the pet name, that had just slipped out, almost unconsciously. 

"Yeah sure, 'cause throwing them wouldn't result in them twatting you in the face" Chuck replied the grin spreading further across his face. The scathing look Raleigh shot him at that was enough to convince him to actually help before Raleigh got properly annoyed with him. 

Instead of grabbing Raleigh's boots or being in any way conventionally helpful. Chuck strolled over to Raleigh, and because he was, as always, in his usual boots, he had no fear of glass getting even close to his feet, so walked right up to the older man. 

Raleigh gave him a look that clearly said he thought Chuck was a few beers short of a six-pack, "Well now we're both in the middle of the glass, asshole". Chuck just shot Raleigh a grin that was all teeth, and if aimed at anyone else would probably have meant a fist colliding with their face momentarily, before wrapping one arm around Raleigh's back and the other underneath his knees and lifting him up bridal style. 

The blonde tried desperately not to squeak at the sudden upending but didn't succeed. "See, I'm all for saving damsels that happen to be in distress" Chuck's voice was low and dripping with sarcasm and a light blush spread across Raleigh's cheeks at the tone. 

Chuck began to step out of the circle of pain and misery when Raleigh, who again had the worst sense of self-preservation, decided to turn his head and capture Chuck's mouth in a filthy kiss, full of tongue and all the right pressure and Chuck had to concentrate hard not to drop the older man into said circle. When he pulled back his eyes sparkling with mischief, Chuck had to wonder not for the first time which of them was actually the adult in their relationship. 

"Well if that's true Prince Charming, then I do believe you are entitled to a reward for completing this daring rescue" and Chuck didn't readily want to admit the things that Raleigh's fluttering eyelashes and the biting of his lower lip, did to him.

"Oh, is that right is it?" Chuck's voice was thick with arousal, and he had to focus hard to manoeuvre the two of them around the furniture towards their bedroom without dropping Raleigh. Especially as the older man began to kiss and gently bite at the edge of his jaw and down his neck. 

"I'm pretty sure the word ravish comes to mind" Raleigh breathed out against Chuck's skin causing him to shudder slightly, before pulling Raleigh tighter into his chest and moving with more purpose towards the bedroom. 

"Well then Princess, as you wish" Raleigh just laughed as Chuck practically threw him onto the bed before kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
